Nightmares
by GoldenLily
Summary: When Diagon Alley was attacked it left Lily Evans' parents dead.She has nightmares about the attack, and trys to keep it a secret. Will she allow a dark haired boy to  give her the help she needs,or will she keep her trying to live with her terror?Oneshot


Nightmares

by : Goldenlily

"Goodnight Amanda, goodnight Emmeline, goodnight Evangiline. I am going to bed early tonight. I have some reading to catch up on." Lilyanna Brooke Evans called climbing the stairs to the head girls dormroom.

She spoke the password to her door,

"William Shakespeare ."

Her door swung open to reveal a airy bedroom decorated in scarlet and gold. Lily laid down on her bed and picked up

_The Complete Works Of William Shakespeare _ off her bed stand.

She was on the play _Othello_ where Otello's right-hand man spreads a rumor that his wife was being unfaithful , even though she wasn't, and Othello was driven into such a rage that he killed his wife, only to find out later that it wasn't true, but it was too late. It was Lily's favorite play.

A couple hours later James Adam Potter climbed the stairs to his room slowly, it was odd being away from his three best friends, but he liked having his privacy. He said his password to his door,

"The Marauders ."

He went to his wardrobe and picked out his pajamas.

After changing he slid on his robe and went to say goodnight to Lily.

He opened the adjoining door to the Head Girls dorm and walked inside to find Lily sleeping, with a book in her hands. This wasn't unusual, so he walked over to her bedside, cautiously took the book from her, set it on the bed stand, and turned out the light.

He took one last look at her sleeping face, so angelic, with her porcelain skin, rose colored hair, and emerald eyes under her sleeping eyes, and walked out the door.

Lily was dreaming, and in her dream she felt terrible,terrible fear, and a deep sense of sadness. She was at Diagon Alley and she saw her Mother sobbing uncontrollably and she saw people running in every direction and people in hoods dueling with the townsfolk, children crying, people dying, people screaming, people dueling trying to save a few lives, people trying find their loved ones.

Lily ran to her Mother to ask what was going on , but her Mother didn't reply, so she spoke louder and louder until she was screaming, but her Mother didn't hear her. She looked down to see why her Mother was crying. She saw her father, lying on the ground, lifeless. Then she fell to the ground, sobbing and screaming.

She heard someone cackling in the distance, she looked up to see someone with long, white fingers with scarlet eyes.

"_Avada kedavra ! "_

Her Mother screamed and fell to the ground.

"Crucio !" He shot at her, before turning away , and she screamed one last time before darkness closed in.

James was woke up at two in the morning by a scream coming from Lily's room.

**Oh no,** he thought** she's having another nightmare.**

He jumped out of bed and ran to Lily's room to find her screaming and crying. James shook her shoulder and her eyes flew open. After a couple moments, she quieted.

"James, what are you doing in here ?" She whispered.

"You were having another nightmare, what was this one about ?"

"Nothing." She replied, turning her back on him.

"It didn't sound like nothing." he said turning her back over to face him. "It was about Voldemort again wasn't it ? Come on Lily, you can tell me."

"He-" she looked towards the ceiling," he killed my parents." She whispered to the ceiling, trying not to cry, but letting a few tears fall as she tryed to hide her face from James.

"Lily, it's oksy, if you want to cry, just cry." He held out his arms. Lily looked at him and leaned forward into his arms and cried freely.

"He took them, he took them !" she whispered through her tears. "They're never coming back." She cried.

"It's okay, it's okay Lily." James said, stroking her hair."It's okay, you're safe."

After a couple minutes, she calmed down enough to explain her nightmare. "I know they're in a better place now, but, I just miss them so much." She whispered into his shoulder.

"Lily, it's okay to miss them, but they want you to be happy. I know they would. It's okay to be afraid, I'm afraid too."

Lily looked up, startled, "you-you are ?"

"Yeah, I get scared, but you have to remember, there are people who love you and need you here. It'll be okay, one day the war will be over, and everything will work out fine." James reassured her kissing the top of her head. She smiled up at him. "Everything will be okay."James smiled." With you by my side, it couldn't possibly be any different ! "

A/N Okay, Okay, I know, bad ending, but hey, I couldn't think up a good ending, this took an hour to write, so please review but please, NO flames, they're not at all fun to get !! Please read and review !! Tell me if you liked my oneshot. Thanks for your support !!

-Goldenlily


End file.
